


Life isn't like the movies...or is it?

by SupernaturalIdjit16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Beauty and the Beast references, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grease References, I'm Bad At Tagging, Liam is Danny Zuko, Liam is the Beast, M/M, Many failed attempts at humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy Pack are the Thunderbirds, Theo is Belle, Theo is Sandy Olsson, Thiam, alternate univeses, by that I mean potty language xD, morey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalIdjit16/pseuds/SupernaturalIdjit16
Summary: Scott and the others are off at school leaving Liam and the Puppy pack to protect Beacon Hills. Liam is tired of stressing. Whether it was about fighting the supernatural, protecting his friends, or dealing with his more than platonic feelings for a certain chimera he was tired and just wanted a simple teenage life like the movies. What happens when the next supernatural threat they are facing learns of this desire?





	1. Wicked Bitch of the West

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new fic I honestly don’t know what this is, it’s kind of random and I just found the idea to be interesting and I hope you guys think so too. I just want to take a moment to say a special thank you to Sofia1926, She has literally helped me and guided me throughout this whole process even if it’s just two chapters so far, you are literally a lifesaver so thank you, thank you, thank you!!

High school according to the movies is a time when friends come together to go on some crazy ass adventure full of romance, laughs, and drama. Basically just one big coming of age story where someone learns something about themselves on their journey inevitably turning them into a better person. Think back to every cheesy teen movie that was ever made: the good looking main character goes through some struggle until an experience changes them, they have this huge epiphany about life and then live happily ever after. Liam didn’t learn any of that being high school, all he learned was that he had crappy luck and that his life was certainly nothing like a teen movie. He was no Troy Bolton, no Ferris Bueller, no Danny Zuko. His life wasn’t like friggin Mean Girls, The Goonies, or the goddamn Breakfast Club no matter how much he wanted it to be. 

It certainly didn’t feel like a movie as he walked through a dark forest in the middle of night, dragging his feet on the muddy ground along with Theo, Mason, Corey, and Nolan. Thunder roared and lightning cracked loudly as rain began to pour down on them. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Liam whined as he continued to stomp his feet on the ground like a stubborn five year old. Ever since Scott and the rest of the pack left town, leaving the fate of Beacon Hills resting on Liam’s shoulders, they had found themselves constantly traveling through the woods at the dead of night to face a new threat. Liam wasn’t pissed about that part, did it suck? Of course, but it was his job since his alpha had gone off to school. He was just annoyed with the fact that every battle they faced so far was extremely bizarre. One time fairies had shown up, trying to take over some ancient tree in the woods making Liam wonder just how many magical trees were in Beacon Hills after all. Luckily they defeated them, but then there was this other time when they fought these creatures that he swore looked like the demented spawn of both E.T. and a Gremlin. Not only was the creature fugly it also shot green snot like slime at them.

When Scott was protecting Beacon Hills he was battling against big bads like the void version of his best friend, evil scientists, and the friggin Anuk-ite which was practically the epitome of fear itself. Liam felt like he was fighting against everything found in a child’s fairytale book. Like right now they were going against a witch, searching for her creepy witch den full of crystals and ancient spells. “This blows” Liam grumbled as he continued to stomp along the mud, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head to prevent the rain from soaking his hair even more. 

“Do you ever stop bitching?” Theo commented rolling his eyes at the beta before focusing on the path ahead of them. Liam had been whining for the past hour and he was starting to lose his patience. “This sucks, we know. We don’t need you to remind us over and over again.”

“We aren’t going to find anything out here. It’s cold, pitch black out, and raining!” Liam shouted glaring at the side of Theo’s face as the chimera continued to walk along like the current weather conditions weren’t bothering him.

“Gee thanks Al Roker, I didn’t notice.” Theo muttered sarcastically a smug smirk on his face despite the drops of water rolling down his skin from his rain drenched hair. 

“Screw you.” Liam muttered under his breath as he continued walking along the path with Mason, Nolan, and Corey following behind. “You know a bunch of kids walking off alone in the woods is just like Hansel and Gretel. If this witch’s house is full of sweets I’m running for it. You can stay behind and become some weird ass chimera cake.” 

“Whatever you say Gretel.” Theo retorted moving quicker when his eyes landed on the old house in the distance. The quicker they killed this stupid witch, the quicker they got out of the woods and he finally didn’t have to listen to Liam whining for hours. 

They approached the cabin and Liam had to admit it looked nothing like the storybooks. Instead of a candy house this one was old, practically falling apart, covered in dirt and cobwebs. It smelt of rotting wood and mold. Liam felt himself holding his breath to prevent the smell from making him hurl. “This cabin looks like something that crawled out of a horror film.” he managed to say noticing the similar grimace of disgust on the others faces from the potent odor. 

“I swear to god if Jason Voorhees comes out here and murders my ass I’m gonna kill you for dragging me along with you.” Mason spoke, voice nasally as he pinched his nose with his fingers to block out the stench. Part of him hoped that his best friend didn’t drag him out of bed for nothing, but the other part of him really didn’t feel like facing off with some stupid witch.

Liam failed to hold back a chuckle as he looked over at his best friend. “Why are you scared of Jason?” he teased with a smirk before muttering the ‘Ch Ch Ch Ah Ah Ah’ noises from the Friday the 13th movie, barking out a laugh when Mason slapped him in the back of the head for it.

“Unless this witch has no sense of smell I doubt she’s been staying in there. I mean it smells like something died in there!” Nolan exclaimed when he managed to stop gagging. With those words all of their eyes widened and they ran towards the cabin. Theo reached for the door knob, opening the old wooden door making air fill with an eerie creaking. It was even darker in the witch’s cabin and the boys could barely see a thing. “Guys I’ve got a really bad feeling about this.” Nolan muttered, the anxiety clear in his voice. 

“Don’t be a baby Nolan. I’m pretty sure the place is empty.” Theo replied as he looked around the room trying the best he could with no light source. He heard a clatter as one of the others moved around until suddenly a small light appeared, revealing Mason with a smile on his face. 

“Guys I found a candle.” Mason said with a grin as he held the candle in both hands, proud that he had managed to find something. His grin was wiped off his face when the flame flickered turning from a normal yellow light to a dark shade of red. “What the-”

“Did you just friggin Hocus Pocus us?” Theo questioned, glaring at the human as the flame radiated a dark red light. This just resulted in the four giving him a bunch of weird looks. 

“What?” Mason furrowed his brow, confused as he looked at the chimera. 

“You lit the candle.” Theo shouted as the wind outside started to get faster, making the door swing open and closed, clattering loudly against the house while tree branches clanked against the windows.

Liam’s eyes widened when he understood what Theo was saying. He looked over at the candle watching as the flamed danced violently. “This place was empty, we couldn’t see the witch because she wasn’t here. Not until you lit that candle. Just like they did in the movie...lighting the candle released her.” he clarified watching as Mason’s face switched from one of confusion to panic as he quickly put the candle on the table, all five of the boys backing away from it. 

“When did you have the time to watch Hocus Pocus?” Mason asked the chimera as they all huddled towards the back of the cabin preventing themselves from being hit with flying furniture.

“Does that really matter right now?!” Theo shouted and suddenly the flame died out, the candle light vanishing quickly as the wind abruptly stopped. They all panted, eyes roaming frantically around the room in search of the threat. 

“I’m getting the hell out of here. Screw you guys and your sick jokes.” Nolan glared as he ran out from the cabin. He thought they were pranking him, like it was some sort of sick joke. 

“Nolan! No wait!” Liam shouted running out, the rest of the pack running right behind. Liam skidded to a stop, freezing in place when he saw her. The witch had her hand wrapped tightly around the freckled boy’s throat. Her long nails digging into the flesh around around his neck, her hair was white and straggly like straw. Her teeth sharp as she smiled down at him before turning her head to glare at the rest of the pack. “Let him go.” Liam shouted as Nolan looked at them with pleading green eyes

“Why would I do that? You were in my home, you don’t belong in my home.” She snapped her voice high and squeaky, like the typical evil witch voice. “Besides he smells delicious. The bittersweet scent of fear.” she hissed as she sniffed the air around Nolan, nose incredibly close to the boys pale skin making the scent of fear grow even stronger. 

“Alright you creep. Why don’t you stop sniffing people like a friggin weirdo and let him go before I don’t ask so nicely.” Theo growled out, eyes flashing yellow.

Her gaze snapped over to Theo, a scowl on her face as she looked him up and down. “You chimera need to learn to bite your tongue!”

“Or what? You going to eat me?” Theo smirked taunting the witch even more as he moved so he was standing in front of the others. The beta’s blue eyes widened as Theo continued to mock the witch, like he was looking for trouble. “You are just some cheesy wicked witch knock off stealing her moves from movies. Trust me lady nobody likes a remake.” 

The rest of the boys watched as her grip around Nolan’s throat loosened, the younger boy falling to the ground as he coughed trying to take in air. Corey and Mason rushed to his side, checking to make sure he was okay. Theo stuck out his claws, slashing at her flesh now that Nolan was free from her grasp. His claws dug into her skin, slicing her arm making her bellow an ear piercing cry before she stuck her hand out, sending Theo flying back, his head slamming harshly against one of the trees. Liam ran towards his lax body, he was unconscious with blood seeping from a cut on his head. Liam put the chimera’s head in his lap, fingers carding through his hair as he listened to Theo’s heart beat.  _ He was fine, he’d heal.  _ Liam thought to himself to keep his wolf in check. Theo and him were complicated. They had gotten closer over the past few months, fighting alongside someone, having them save your life and also having that same person move into your house with you made you closer. They had become friends, Liam keeping his more than platonic feelings at bay in fear of the older boy running off. Theo had become pack, someone he’d protect. Which is why he shielded the chimeras body with his when the witch inched closer. “Stop. Don’t move any closer” he warned, his own eyes flashing gold. 

The witch stood in place looking him up and down almost as if she was analyzing him. Liam felt uncomfortable as her eyes scrutinized every part of him before meeting his gaze. “You are an abundance of thoughts,” She commented sniffing the air making Liam scowl. “And emotions. You reek of fear, stress.. anger is definitely the most powerful. It courses through your veins...but there is something else. Some kind of desire.” She continued as she inched closer. Liam growled out in warning but all she did was laugh. She grabbed onto his head, nails digging into his scalp tugging harshly at his hair making him cry out. “You want to be normal. I can see the thoughts, your wishes to be a normal teenager like the ones from the films.” Suddenly she released her grip, backing away gray eyes scanning over the group in front of her. “Your wish is my command little beta.” She said a mischievous grin filling her face. The woman began to chant blue light radiating from her palms, rain fell even harder, lightning cracking louder and louder as the ground shook beneath them and before Liam could get out a single word everything faded to black. 


	2. Grease is the Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witch sends Liam and the rest of the puppy pack into an alternate movie universe. How will the boys react to their new surroundings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I just wanted to say that obvisiouly I don't own own Grease, or its characters and songs. Just like I don't own Teen Wolfs, I just thought this was a formal thing most writers do when they credit other creators work with in theirs. So for future reference, any movie or show I reference in the future is not owned by me XD Anyways I hope you all enjoy!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142607969@N07/s6E3E9)

(^^The edit I made for this chapter XD Just so you get a good picture of what the puppy pack looks like in this chapter)

Darkness. That was all Liam was aware of as his mind played the events with the witch over and over again. The cabin, the candle, the fighting and then that weird bright blue light. He also couldn't forget the witch’s last words ‘Your wish is my command’. What did that even mean? Her words kept repeating and repeating until the piercing sound of a bell ringing filled the air. When the hell did he get to school? The world erupted into a series of loud chattering and bright lights that sent shooting pains to his head. His fingers twitched at his sides, his head throbbing as he opened his eyes.

“What the hell?” Liam muttered under his breath as he looked around the building. Sure he was in school, but it wasn’t Beacon Hills High. No it looked like he was trapped in some vintage school with ugly green lockers and dull beige walls. His eyes wandered over to a sign hanging on a bulletin board that read Rydell High. Rydell High...Why did that sound so familiar. He was torn from his thoughts by the slamming of a locker behind him and voices shouting at him.

“Zuko! There you are!”

“We were looking all over for you!”

“Told Kenickie it was a lost cause, thought you were skipping again”

Liam turned around eyes widening when he heard the familiar voices. “What?” He asked voice laced in shock as he saw his three friends approaching him. ‘Why did they sound like that and what the hell were they wearing?’ He thought as he took in the appearance of Mason, Nolan, and Corey all dressed in leather jackets and skinny jeans with their hair slicked back. Seriously what the hell was going on?

“Looks like Danny left his brain down at the beach.” Nolan laughed toothpick hanging from between his teeth.

“Leave him alone Sonny.” Corey said nudging the other boy with his elbow.

Liam had never been more confused in his entire life. He just looked over at his friends, mouth open wide like a fish. He looked down at himself realizing he was in the same leather jacket, jean attire like his friends. He bit his lip thinking back to what Mason called him and his eyes widened. _Zuko._ They called him Danny Zuko, Corey called Nolan Sonny, which made Mason Kenickie, while Corey was Putzie. For some odd reason the witch had sent them all to some weird ass universe where they were in the movie Grease. “Come on Mas we need to get out of here.” He said placing his hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Mason? Who’s Mason...Seriously Danny you okay?” Mason scoffed giving Liam a weird look.

“No I’m not okay...Listen your names not Kenickie, it’s Mason.”  Liam replied before looking over at other two boys. “That’s Corey...and that’s Nolan.” He continued pointing at each of them before taking a deep breath, trying to think of the best way to approach this situation. Screw it, he was never good with easing into things. “We were sent here by a witch, you remember her and the bright blue light don’t you? For some reason she sent us to some freaky Grease universe and I need you guys to snap out of it.” He finished hoping that his speech helped trigger the memory. Being blunt was his best option so they could get the hell out of here. “Please tell me you are with me?” He asked watching the exact moment all three boys recognized what he was saying.

“What the-” Nolan mumbled looking down at his outfit before his eyes wandered over to Mason, Corey, and Liam.

“Are we seriously in Grease right now?” Mason asked failing to hide the excitement in his voice as he took in the appearance of his friends and the building around him.

“Yes, why are you happy about this?” Liam questioned quirking his eyebrow at his best friend.

“Because this is Grease Liam! It’s a classic and we get to be in it! I don’t care how freaky it is, it’s also friggin cool!” Mason exclaimed as immediately ran over towards the bulletin board pointing up at the Rydell sign. “Corey and I use to watch this nonstop. Isn’t that right babe?”

“He’s right. You gotta admit this is pretty awesome.” Corey said just as giddy as Mason.

“Well I’m with Liam. This is friggin insane and we need to get out of here.” Nolan spoke, taking the toothpick from his mouth and tossing it on the floor with a weird look. Liam was finally relieved to hear that someone was thinking rationally like him.

All boys fell silent when a group of girls walked in bright pink jackets resting on the their backs. The Pink Ladies. The main group of girls from the film. Liam expected them to look the same as the movie, but instead of the actresses from the film the group of girls was made up of their friends. Frenchie was Lydia, Marty was Malia, Kira was Jan, and Rizzo was the most bizarre of all.

“Hayden?” Liam gasped eyes widening from the sight of his ex-girlfriend.

The group of girls stopped right in front of them, gazes roaming their bodies as they snapped their gum. Hayden stepped forward her gaze looking Liam up and down before settling on Mason. “Hiya boys” she greeted with a smirk. The group of boys muttered hellos quietly still shocked with what was going on in front of them.

Liam zoned out thinking about their current situation as the Pink Ladies continued to go through their lines. He was trying to wrap his head around this whole mess. The witch threw them into a alternate universe where they were forced to go through the movie which just so happened to have his other friends from his universe, who weren’t actually his friends they just looked like them, play the parts. What the actual fuck was his life? To make things even worse for him the witch decided to throw his ex-girlfriend into the mix, making everything even more awkward. He was torn from his thoughts when Hayden or “Rizzo” flirted with Mason, sending his best friend a wink before walking away with the rest of the Pink Ladies following right behind.

“Okay we seriously need to get out of here.” The Beta muttered this entire situation making him more and more uncomfortable. The three boys nodded their heads in agreement, especially Mason who found the whole idea that he was Hayden’s love interest in the film incredibly awkward.

“Wait a minute, If Hayden is Rizzo...who is your Sandy?” Mason questioned suddenly as he watched the brown haired girl and her group walk away from them.

“Who cares?!” Liam glared at his best friend thinking that there was much more to worry about rather than what girl the witch decided to cast in his freaky friend rendition of Grease.

“Do you think she’s hot? I mean Sandy in the film was pretty hot and I’m not even attracted to-“ Mason started only to be cut off when the sounds of someone running into the building filled the air.

“I’m not late am I? Please tell me I made it on time” the new person asked as they ran into the building.

And if Liam didn’t think things couldn’t be more bizarre he was completely wrong. “What the shit?”

“No way.” Nolan and Corey muttered while Mason glanced over at Liam before switching his gaze back over to where Liam’s mystery woman stood...or mystery man. “So Theo is your Sandy” Mason said amused as he watched Theo talk to Lydia playing out the scene from the movie right in front of them, as if they weren’t even there.

“No this has to be a mistake.” Liam mumbled. So the witch didn’t think throwing his ex-girlfriend into the mix was awkward enough. Now she decided to taunt him by making his friggin crush, his god damn love interest in the film. Liam didn’t take his eyes off of the chimera. Clearly he needed to snap Theo out of it just like he did with Mason, Corey, and Nolan. Whatever spell the witch chanted making the chimera think he was part of the film.

“I don’t know dude. I mean he’s no chick, but we’ve all got to admit he’s still pretty hot.” Mason muttered, those words managing to pull Liam’s attention away from the older boy. “It’s nice to know the witch even knows your gay for Theo.” He added with a smirk.

Liam just continued to glare at his best friend until he saw Lydia walk off, leaving Theo alone. If he was going to talk to Theo this was probably going to be his only shot. He walked over to Theo despite the protests from Mason and the others. All of them muttering something about screwing around with the plot. He watched the chimera’s eyes widen when Liam grabbed onto his arm and before Theo could so much as mutter the word Danny, Liam placed his hand over Theo’s mouth preventing him from talking. “Listen to me Theo. The witch trapped us in some weird alternate universe, sticking us in some trippy movie land. I know it sounds bizarre, but I need you to try and remember.” He said softly his blue eyes still connected to the chimeras hazel ones. “Do you remember?” He asked, watching as Theo nodded his head before he pulled his hand away.

“Where the hell are we and what are you wearing?” Theo asked furrowing his brow as he took in Liam’s appearance. He remembered finding the cabin and fighting the witch, but everything went blank after that. Clearly he missed a lot during his time being knocked out by the witch.

“Grease.” Liam stated simply as Mason, Corey, and Nolan walked over to join them.

“Don’t we look cool.” Mason said excitedly as he gestured to his outfit with a wide smirk on his face.

“No you look like a bunch of dorks dressed up as a biker gang for Halloween.” Theo commented making Mason cross his arms over his chest.

“Says the guy dressed in glasses, a button up shirt and khaki pants.” Mason huffed making Theo looked down at his own outfit with wide eyes.

“What the hell? Why do I look like this when you all are dressed like that?” Theo asked clutching onto the fabric of the shirt he was wearing with a look of confusion.

“Thought I didn’t look cool?” Mason mocked.

“Just Shut up answer me.” Theo glared

“Well we are all part of the Thunderbirds. You know Danny Zuko and his group of friends while you...hmm what’s the best way to put this, the witch thinks you’d make a pretty good Sandy.” Mason replied and the look on Theos face made Liam bite his lip to hold in the laughter.

“I’m Sandy?!” Theo’s eyes widened as he looked at Nolan, Corey, Mason, and Liam; all of which were dressed in cool leather jackets with slicked back hair. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but they did look pretty cool, it was definitely a better option then the nerdy outfit he was wearing. He’s seen Grease once due to a forced pack movie night where Lydia had made them all gather around the tv to watch the classic film. Did he hate the movie? No. But he was definitely not happy about being Sandy.

“Well the gender swapped version of the character.” Corey spoke up trying to make the situation a little bit better for the chimera.

“As much fun as sharing character details is, why don’t we focus on getting out of here so we don’t even have to worry about what part of the movie comes next” Theo muttered making all four boys nod their heads in agreement. “So why did we get sent into movieland?” He added looking at the Beta.

“When the witch knocked you out she said something to Liam. Something about granting a wish of his.” Mason said as the group of boys huddled against the lockers.

“So Dunbar is there anything else embarrassing you dream of besides being thrown into a movie musical?” Theo teased as he looked around the hall watching as the students began going into the their classrooms. It was still so trippy seeing the people they know dressed in vintage clothing and not being themselves.

“Shut up. I don’t know why we are here, none of this makes sense. I don’t wish I was in Grease that’s stupid. Why would I dream to be in a movie?” Liam scoffeed failing to hide his anger. “Not to mention you would definitely not be in it. Why the hell would I dream of you as Sandy, let alone dream of you at all?” Liam barked out rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know what crazy shit goes on your head Liam, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Theo shot back making Liam glare at him.

“If anyone’s got panties on it’s you... _Sandy”_ Liam mocked shoving the chimera. The rest of the boys shouted at them, trying to get them to stop before things got worse.

“Wow you are actually five years old...” Theo laughed at Liam’s immaturity. “Don’t get pissy with me because you got us stuck in this crazy ass universe!” the chimera shoved him back making Liam’s back slam against the lockers harshly.

That made the Beta see red, he got in Theo’s face sticking out his hand to show his claws, but froze when nothing happened. Liam looked down in shock, he didn’t wolf out. “Liam what’s wrong?” Theo asked noticing the boy stop in his place. He watched as Liam went over to the bulletin board, taking one of the thumbtacks off of it before grabbing onto to his hand. He was just about to pull his hand away when Liam grabbed his finger and pricked it with the thumbtack. “What the fuck Liam?!”

“Your not healing.” Liam replied making Theo look down at his finger, seeing the bead of blood on the tip of his finger.

“We are human.” Theo muttered meeting Liam’s gaze. Both boys realizing how truly screwed they were. Liam nodded his head only looking away when Nolan’s voice filled the air. He blushed slightly as he dropped Theos hand before focusing on the freckled boy.

“Wait if you are all human how are we supposed to get out of here?” Nolan spoke up eyes wide and filled with worry. He didn’t want to be trapped in the Grease universe forever.

“Play your roles.” A woman’s voice said filling the hallways. It was screechy and high pitched just like the witches from earlier. “Stick to your part and you will be freed from this universe.” She adds as she approaches them, sticking out her hand making the students around them freeze.

“What the hell do you want with us?!” Liam glared at the witch, he may not be a werewolf in this universe but he still felt the anger coursing through his veins.  
  
“I granted your wish Liam shouldn’t you be nicer to me. You wanted to be a normal teen, so I put you in a film with normal teenagers who go through the struggles of finding themselves and love.”  
  
“Last time I checked Elphaba, being a normal teen didn’t involve being thrown into another universe made up of all his friends playing stupid characters from a movie musical.” Theo growled.  
  
“You need to learn to shut your mouth.” She snapped and Theo started to curse at her only for his voice to turn silent. “Now that’s much better.” She added cheerfully.  
  
The boys watched in horror as Theo continued to move his mouth with no sound coming out. The chimera stopped, furrowing his brow as he placed his hand on his throat. “What did you do to him?” Liam asked looking at the witch with wide eyes.  
  
“I just put him on mute. You’ve got to admit the silencing is welcome...your chimera runs his mouth to often.” She said walking closer to Liam, grabbing onto his chin. Theo managed to look intimidating even with no voice, but the witch ignored him keeping her gaze on Liam. “Now that there are no distractions let me explain. You Liam are Danny Zuko, a teenage boy who is forced to act and behave one way to please his group but wants so desperately to act another way. Does that sound familiar? Sometimes the McCall Pack, back in the real world orders you around...we know you are tired of it. After all you are so much more than Scott’s Little Beta following his orders.” She said before pulling her hand away before looking at Nolan, Mason, and Corey. “You three are Sonny, Kenickie, and Putzie. Danny’s loyal friends and fellow members of the Thunderbirds. You all stick together almost like a pack,” She continued before finally fixing her gaze onto Theo. “And you chimera are Sandy Olsson...or well in this case Sammy Olsson. I could’ve changed you into a women but I didn’t want to change you all too much. Your the new boy in town, the one who doesn’t quite belong anywhere. Searching for a place to fit in. Are you still trying to find a pack in the real world too Theo?” She smirked before backing away from the group of teens.  
  
“We get it okay. You had your fun just bring us back.” Liam glared at her making the witches squeaky laughter fill the hallway.  
  
“Only you have the power to rid yourself of this world. Stick to your roles and you will be free.” She replied winking at the boy’s before vanishing in thin air.  
  
“Theo? You alright?” Liam asked blue eyes turning to look at the older boy, hoping the witch had at least given back Theo’s voice before leaving them with an ominous message.  
  
Theo nodded his head before trying to speak. “Y-Yeah I’m good.” He spoke relieved to find he had his voice back.  
  
“She said stick to our roles right?” Nolan spoke up looking around as the movement in the halls continued the rest of the school no longer on pause.  
  
“Yeah.” Mason replied as he too watched the movement resume, students finding their way back to class.  
  
“Does that mean we have to sing too?” Nolan asked. All boys eyes widened like they just realized being involved in a movie musical included singing.  
  
“Oh god I really hope not.” Liam muttered and as almost on cue music started to fill the air.

“Oh come on!” Theo said aggravated, now the stupid witch was just taunting them. Before Theo could mutter another word he was being dragged away by the group of pink ladies. Music continued to fill the air loudly leaving the rest of the pack to share nervous glances and before Liam knew it, he was singing.

“ _Summer lovin', had me a blast_ ” Liam sang when Corey, Nolan, and Mason surrounded him. His eyes widened as he looked at his friends, it was like he had no control himself.

“ _Summer lovin', happened so fast_ ” Theo found himself in the same boat, singing against his will to the group of girls all surrounding him.

“ _I met a boy crazy for me_.” As Liam continued to sing he felt like he could die of embarrassment any minute.

“ _Met a boy cute as can be_ ” Theo added as the pink ladies looked at him with wide smiles on their faces. Yep, he was gonna kill this witch.

_[Liam and Theo]_

_Summer days drifting away_

_To, uh oh, those summer nights_

[Mason, Corey, Nolan]

_Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

“ _Did you get very far?_ ” Nolan suddenly sung his own eyes widening from the words spilling from his mouth with no control.

[Pink Ladies]

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_“Like does he have a car?”_ Malia’s look alike sang, shockingly very good which left the chimera wondering if the coyote could sing in their universe too.

[Liam]

_“He swam by me, He got a cramp”_

_[Theo]_

_“He ran by me, got my suit damp”_

_[Liam]_

_“I saved his life, he nearly drowned”_

_[Theo]_

_“He showed off splashing around”_

_[Both]_

_Summer sun, something's begun_

_But, uh oh, those summer nights_

_[T-Birds and Pink Ladies]_

_Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!_

_[Pink Ladies]_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_[Lydia]_

_Was it love at first sight?_

_[T-Birds]_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_“Did he put up a fight?” Mason joined actually looking like he was enjoying this, which Liam found actually insane._

_[Liam]_

_Took him bowling in the arcade_

_[Theo]_

_We went strolling, drank lemonade_

_[Liam]_

_We made out under the dock_

_[Theo]_

_We stayed out till ten o'clock_

_[Both]_

_Summer fling don't mean a thing_

_But, uh oh, those summer nights_

_[T-Birds and Pink Ladies]_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_[T-Birds]_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_“But you don't gotta brag”_ Corey hopped in making Liam think he was the only one not having fun. But, they couldn’t really blame him considering he was singing a song all about his friend who he had actually developed feelings for.

_[Pink Ladies]_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

“ _Cause he sounds like a drag_ ” Hayden sang with a roll of her eyes. Theo was shocked that she was just as bitchy in this universe as she was in reality. The singing continued as Liam and Theo were forced to share their made up love story to their friends with equal embarrassment.

_[T-Birds and Pink Ladies]_

_Woah, woah, woah_

_[Pink Ladies]_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_[Kira]_

_How much dough did he spend?_

_[Mason, Corey, Nolan]_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

“ _Could he get me a friend?_ ” Nolan sang as he slid next to him on the bleacher, it made Liam think he was actually serious about the statement.

The song ended not long after leaving them all red faced as they were forced to sing and dance against their free will. Theo had snuck away from the Pink Ladies quick after, meeting up with the rest of the pack in the gym. Theo looked just as flustered as he did, so Liam was slightly relieved.

“We need to get the hell out of here” Liam spoke as he got down from the bleachers as they all began walking into the hallway.

“I can’t wait to kill this bitch.” Theo muttered as they all began searching through the rest of the school, looking for the witch. They needed to get out of here before they were forced to sing another love song about one another. Of course with their luck things didn’t go as planned and they were all forced to sing and dance along to several more songs from the stupid movie. It was like they were the puppets and the friggin witch was controlling every single move they made. Theo didn’t even know how much time had passed as he sat in the cafeteria waiting for the rest of the pack to meet them there. His eyes landed on the four of them strolling into the cafeteria wearing jumpsuits, making Theo raise his brow. “Grease Lightning?”

“Grease Lightning.” Liam confirmed with a huff as he sat down at the table across from the chimera. “This sucks” he added as he ran his fingers through his hair.

  
“I can’t sit through any more songs. We really need to get out of here.” Mason sighed no longer thrilled about being in the Grease Universe. Sure maybe singing one song was fun, but physically going through several numbers and not being able to control whether or not you want to sing really sucks.

“Your telling me. You didn’t have to sit through a whole song with Hayden, Lydia, Malia, and Kira mocking you about your virginity. That shit screws with your head.” Theo spoke as grabbed an apple from one of the lunch trays, taking a bite. “What?” he asked when all of them gave him weird looks.

“Wait...are you actually a virgin?” Mason questioned curiously.

“For fucks sake- don’t we have more important things to talk about”

“Oh my god you are.” Nolan spoke up looking actually shocked by the news. Guessing by the matching looks on Liam and Corey’s faces they were too.

“Wait you never had..you know..”Liam said face turning slightly red.

“No Liam I haven’t. Can’t say the Dread Doctors were very good wing men.” Theo replied with an eye roll.

“Woah okay, I totally wasn’t expecting this. Once we figure out how to get out of this universe, we are getting you laid.” Mason added, letting out a hiss of pain when Liam kicked his leg under the table shooting his best friend a glare.  
  
“Wait I have an idea.” Theo replied as he dropped the apple back on the tray.

“About getting laid?” Nolan asked confused making the rest of the table groan annoyed.

“What? No, just shut up. If the witch had the ability to pause us or even mute me, what if we change the controls too?” Theo said waiting for their responses.  
  
“Theo that doesn’t make any sense.” Liam replied. He really wanted to get out of here, he didn’t know how much longer he could deal with the embarrassment of singing love songs about the chimera.  
  
“I’m forcing a fast forward. Meet me in the gym in five minutes.” Theo said before running off leaving the rest of the pack to share weird looks, wondering what the hell Theo had planned.  
  
A few minutes later the group headed to the gym like Theo had said. Liam looked around for the boy in the bright sweater and khaki pants, but he couldn’t find him. He stopped making Mason bump into him when he finally saw him. The chimera was no longer in the nerdy attire, instead he was dressed in all black. Wearing a tight T-shirt that defined his muscles and a pair of black jeans that made Liam look at the boy’s ass with a blush on his face. He cleared his throat, finally managing to find his voice. “Theo?” He questioned eyes wide. Holy shit he looked hot.  
  
“Tell me about it stud.” Theo replied with a smirk as inched closer to the stunned Beta.    
  
After those words past Theos lips, Music fill the air once again and Mason’s eyes widened when he recognised the song. “Holy shit. He skipped to the end.” He gasped finally realizing what Theo meant by forcing a fast forward. He made the ending come sooner, the quicker they finished their roles in the movie the quicker they got out of this universe. ‘You’re the One that I Want’ ended leaving Theo and Liam barely an inch apart. Both breathing heavy as they looked into each other’s eyes. Theo’s gaze went down to Liam’s lips and the beta swore he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. This was what he wanted. Kissing Theo was something he actually did dream about. He slowly leaned in closer, their lips almost touching when the gym doors swung open loudly.

The witch stormed in, feet stomping on the floor making both boys jump away from each other. “You think you can trick me?!” She shouted loudly glaring at Theo. “This isn’t just some game you can easily cheat chimera. Maybe next time you’ll learn to follow the rules.” She screamed angrily, making lightning crack loudly outside.

“Just let us go!” Liam yelled back, tired of this witch and her games. “I don’t want this life so send us back!”

“Your never going back, but maybe a new film will change your mind.” She smirked as she looked at the blue eyed beta and his pack. “Time for take two boys.” She added with a snap of her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! :)


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took so long to update and I am so super sorry for the long wait. But I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you all like it. :) Also thank you for the comments and the kudos, it means the world to me!!!

In hindsight maybe cheating their way out of the witch’s freaky movie universe wasn’t the best idea Theo had come up with. Guess what they say about cheaters never prospering was actually true, but honestly he thought it would work. He never would have imagined changing into skin tight jeans, forcing the inevitable ‘You’re the One That I Want’ ending would have pissed off the wicked witch so much. He didn’t even want to think about the fact that before she stormed in he was inches away from kissing Liam. His heartbeat sped up just from the thought of almost having the beta’s plump lips pressed against his own. He couldn’t rid his mind of the images of Liam with his hair slicked back sporting the tight leather jacket, outfit showing off the beta’s muscles in all the right places. He blamed the cheesy cliche thoughts on the movie magic, Once they were all free from the witch’s games everything would go back to normal...Maybe they already had. 

Theo looked around, eyes roaming across the familiar room. It was the bedroom that many loud pack game nights had taken place in, it belonged to a certain blue eyed beta. As much as he would like to believe that the witch had given up on her tricks and sent them back home Theo knew that wasn’t the case. Sure the room looked the same, but he still had that feeling in his gut. Like things weren’t quite what they seemed to be. Besides if they were back at Liam’s house, why was he the only one around? Wherever he was, it wasn’t their normal universe. 

The only sounds that filled the air were the stairs creaking beneath his feet as he made his way to the main floor. The house was silent, not even Liam’s parents or the alternate universe versions of them were home. It was so quiet like whatever movie he was trapped in hadn’t even started yet. That thought alone made Theo quickly rush to the front door, swinging it open. 

The world erupted into sounds of chatter and laughter as townsfolk roamed the streets all dressed in ragged clothes, like villagers from the 18th century. For once Beacon Hills didn’t look dreary, the sun was shining, and birds were chirping. It was odd that something so peaceful made Theo feel unsettled. He walked out of the Geyer house and it was like he was sucked directly into the movie. The buildings and homes throughout the town didn’t even look the same anymore. They were vintage and small, some barely holding together. Not to mention how bizarre it was to see familiar faces looking barely recognizable in their village like clothing. He continued walking in search of the rest of the pack members, but so far he couldn’t find Mason, Corey, Nolan, or Liam anywhere. All he received were several odd looks and people muttering under their breath about him. 

“That boy is strange no question, dazed and distracted can’t you tell.” 

“Never part of any crowd, cause his heads up on some clouds.” 

Theo furrowed his brow picking up the pace as he walked, deciding to ignore the not so subtle whispers about him. It was bad enough he didn’t know where the hell he was; now he had people mocking him as he passed. He bit his tongue keeping himself from snapping at one of the elderly villagers who continued to give him dirty looks.

He was growing more and more angry with their current circumstances. This was supposed to be easy, get the witch and stop her from hurting anyone else. Not get themselves thrown into hollywood's greatest hits. To make matters even worse he was human in this universe too, normal nails digging into his palms instead of the claws he’d much rather have. 

“But behind that fair facade, I’m afraid he’s rather odd.” muttered another villager way too loudly to even remotely be subtle. 

Theo whipped his head around, ready to snap at the villager voice laced with frustration. “Alright listen here you little-” he cut himself off when he bumped into someone’s hard chest. He would’ve fallen if it wasn’t for their strong hands keeping him upright. His eyes traveled up the person’s body, taking in the fabric of the tight red shirt clinging to the man's skin and the yellow gloves on the man’s hands. His gaze fell onto his face, it was one he never thought he’d see again. “Gabe?” he gasped. 

Gabe smirked at him his hands sliding down until they were settled on Theo’s waist. Theo would have pushed him away if he wasn’t still in shock from seeing the supposed to be deceased hunter standing right in front of him, alive with no wounds or any sign of blood on him. He saw him die, he felt his pain. This witch was bringing dead people back to life just to fuck with them now. 

“Look at him Nolan, my future husband.” Gabe glanced over at the freckled boy before looking back down at Theo, lips curling into a flirtatious smile. 

Those words immediately set off about fifty different alarms in Theo’s head making the chimera quickly push Gabe away from him, looking at the hunter with wide eyes. “Your what now?” he questioned switching his gaze from Gabe to Nolan who looked just as surprised as he did. 

“I was just telling Nolan that you are the most beautiful boy in all of Beacon Hills, which makes you the best and don’t I deserve the best?” Gabe asked looking at Nolan again.

“Uh...yeah, I-I guess” Nolan stuttered only to quickly correct himself when Gabe sent a glare his way. “I mean yes. Yes, you definitely do.” he muttered before meeting Theo’s gaze. He was honestly just as shocked as the chimera. He woke up and the next thing he knew he was standing next to his dead friend. From the scenery and the outfits he knew exactly what movie they were in and what character he was portraying, unlike Theo who still wore the same puzzled expression on his face. If their current situation wasn’t so bizarre Nolan would have laughed at the way Theo looked down at his clothes with a furrowed brow. It was like the chimera was just now noticing the blue and white ragged clothes he was wearing. He bit his lip holding back a chuckle when Theo took in Gabe’s appearance, the chimera’s eyes widening when he finally put the pieces together. 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Theo muttered as he kept his focus on Nolan. He planned on avoiding all eye contact with Gabe at this point because being hit on by the boy was something the chimera did not want in the slightest. 

As if Grease wasn’t bad enough she decided throwing them into the Disney universe was the best way to go. Beauty and the Beast? Really? Out of all the movies she had to pick, she chose the one Theo hadn’t seen since he was six years old. Not to mention the fact that she decided to cast him in the friggin female role yet again. He sighed running his fingers in his hair before finally looking back at Gabe.

“Listen Gaston or Gabe, whatever your going by in this universe, I’m not marrying you. Something about a provincial life and uh wanting adventure- blah blah blah.” Theo murmured backing away from Gabe when the boy moved even closer. 

Luckily he was saved by three girls circling around them, gawking at Gabe while whispering about Theo’s insanity for not wanting a boy as handsome as the young hunter. Theo took this opportunity to grab Nolan’s arm and drag him away.

“So you’re stuck being Gabe’s sidekick again. How’s the trip down memory lane?” Theo teased as the two made their way throughout the town looking for the other puppy pack members.

“I don’t know, how does it feel to be the chick again?” Nolan shot back making Theo quirk his eyebrow at the freckled boy. 

“Touche...So have you seen the others around anywhere?” Theo asked as he continued to ignore the villagers remarks about him as they walked by. 

“No, but I know where to find them.” Nolan replied grabbing a roll from the bakery as they passed, taking a bite as he began leading the way towards the woods. 

“How could you possibly know where they are?” Theo asked curiously, finally breaking the silence that filled the air as they walked. 

“How do you not know?” Nolan scoffed rolling his eyes at his obliviousness. Sometimes it shocked him how blind the chimera could be. “You are telling me that you don’t see a common theme here?” 

“I swear if you make one more ‘you are the girl in the movie’ jokes, I will shove my foot so far up your-”

“No, I meant with Liam.” Nolan cut him off, no longer walking so he could talk to Theo face to face.

“What about him?”

“My god how did you even infiltrate Scott’s pack.” Nolan groaned frustratedly, continuing before Theo could snap at him. “You were Sandy in Grease and Liam was Danny. You are Belle in Beauty and the Beast, so that makes Liam the…” he trailed off waiting for the chimera to get the point.

“Okay so Liam’s the Beast. I don’t get what your hinting at here.” Theo said avoiding Nolan’s gaze before continuing to walk again.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I’m hinting at, you just don’t want to admit it to yourself...maybe that’s why the witch sent us here.” Nolan spoke up following after the chimera.

“I’m pretty sure the witch didn’t send us to some stupid movie universe just because I have feelings for Liam.” 

“Oh I don’t think so either. I just wanted to hear you say that you have a thing for Liam outloud.” 

“I like you a lot better when you’re shy and awkward, you know that right.” Theo jabbed making Nolan roll his eyes. The two continued walking, only the occasional crunching of snow beneath their feet breaking the silence. They just needed to find Liam, Mason, and Corey before the rest of the movie played out. Theo didn’t remember much, but he knew that the movie was filled with a couple of downfalls before it reached its ending. 

Soon the sky faded into darkness, stars filling the night sky when they had finally gotten close enough so the castle was in their line of sight. Saying that it was huge would be an understatement. The moonlight reflected a blue hue onto the castle making it appear both mysterious and stunning. 

Theo started to walk only to be stopped by Nolan grabbing his arm, preventing him from moving forward. “Why are we stopping? The castle is right there.” 

“You really don’t remember anything from this movie, do you?”

“Not really, no. The last time I saw it was before everything with the Dread Doctors.” Theo replied furrowing his brow when Nolan held up his hand telling him to stay quiet. Soon a branch snapped, then another one followed by another, sending an eerie feeling into the air. Sure Theo didn’t remember anything from the film, but he had a feeling whatever came next wasn’t good. 

“Wolves.” Nolan whispered and their gaze fell upon the set of yellow eyes appearing from the bushes. “What do we do?”

“Run. I’m human here, I can’t fight them.” Theo replied watching as one wolf slowly became three, snarling as they inched closer. “Shit. Go, Nolan, go!” He shouted before the two started taking off.

“We can’t outrun them!” Nolan panted as he ran, the wolves catching up close behind them.

“You don’t say!” Theo snapped sarcastically, skidding to a stop when they reached a large snowy hill. They were so fucked. “Try to climb up it. Hurry, I’ll hold them off.” 

“Hold them off with what?” Nolan asked watching as the wolves began to crowd around them. He saw Theo pick up a branch and swing it at them. “A STICK?! ARE YOU JOKING?!”

“Does it look like I have any other options here?!” Theo growled out before turning and shoving the younger boy. “Go Nolan! NOW!” he swung again and again until a yelp filled the air as he hit one of his targets. This method was only getting him so far. 

“Theo come on!” Nolan shouted from the top of the hill, holding out his hand so Theo could grab it and pull himself up. The chimera dropped the stick running towards the hill, grasping the cold snow, fingers stinging making his breath hitch. He lifted his hand up, fingers inches away from Nolan’s when one of the wolves teeth latched onto his hooded coat pulling him down. Theo landed on his back with a grunt of pain as the wolf loomed over him baring its teeth making Theo’s eyes widen and breathing increase. His eyes slipped closed waiting for the wolf to sink its fangs into his neck when a loud roar filled the air. He opened his eyes just in time to see Liam’s fangs out and eyes flashing gold scaring away the pack of wolves. 

“Holy shit am I happy to see you.” Theo gasped finally catching his breath now that the threat was gone. He took the hand Liam held out for him and pulled himself up. “Liam your claws…” he spoke quietly as he looked down at the beta’s hand in his, the younger boy’s claws were still out. He switched his gaze over to Liam’s face “You can’t shift back can you?” 

“No...I don’t know what’s going on, I’ve tried everything but nothings working. I’m still shifted even when I’m not angry” The beta replied.

“It’s because your the Beast. Instead of changing your appearance into some creepy ass man-beast hybrid the witch decided to just keep you wolfed out.” 

“Awesome, could this get any worse.” Liam groaned.

“Actually it can, Gabe’s here.”

“I’m sorry I think I misheard you, did you say Gabe? As in dead hunter Gabe who tried to murder me?!”

“Do you know another Gabe?” Theo replied earning a death glare from Liam which looked more like a murderous gaze with his wolfed out features. “He is Gaston.” He clarified.

“Oh great so he wants to kill me in this universe too, that’s just awesome. You’re the one who technically cheated the witch’s game why didn’t she make you the beast as punishment?” Liam scoffed glaring at Theo like he was the one to cast them all in their bizarre version of the Disney film.

“I think being Belle is punishment enough.” 

“In what world?!”

“You should have seen the looks Gabe was sending my way. He looked like he wanted to jump me right on the spot!” Theo retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh yeah because death by dick sounds way worse than death by fucking deadly weapon.” Liam muttered sarcastically.

“Death by dick? Do you even think before you speak or does your mouth just move without checking with your brain first?” 

“My best wishes to you and Gabe, I hope you have a beautiful wedding.” Liam retorted with a smirk.

“You don’t have to worry about Gabe killing you because I’m gonna murder yo-.”

“Will you both shut up?!” Nolan shouted making both Theo and Liam fall silent. “Whining about our situation isn’t going to help any of us so let’s go get Corey and Mason and figure out how to leave this place.” 

Liam and Theo glared at each other, both boys muttering a fine before walking with Nolan towards the huge castle. The door opened with an eerie creak as the three walked inside. The castle was huge with high ceilings and a marble floor, the decor was breathtaking making this whole situation seem not so bad after all. 

“Where do you think they are?” Liam asked as he looked around the palace, voice echoing slightly. 

“I’m not sure. Let’s try to think back to the movie, figure out what characters are taken already.” Theo spoke up tearing his gaze away from an odd looking tea cup, he could of sworn that it moved on its own but he was probably just seeing things. 

“Okay so I’m LeFou, Gabe’s Gaston, Liam’s the Beast, and you are Belle.” Nolan replied going through the list of characters in his head. “Wait the furniture in the castle they are technically characters too.” He added.

“Oh yeah that’s right, the furniture talks in this universe.” Theo remembered as he picked up a utensil giving it a cautious shake,“Mason? Corey?” He asked raising his eyebrow when the spoon in his hand didn’t talk back.

“You realize you look insane right?” Liam snickered as he watched the chimera talk to the silverware. 

“Shut up Dunbar. The furniture talks in the movie so start picking up some dishes and get to speaking.” Theo replied as he picked up a hairbrush tapping it with his finger before muttering a hello. 

Liam rolled his eyes picking up a candelabra. “Look at me I’m Theo and the only friends I can make is with a bunch of furniture.” He mocked the chimera even going as far as to drop his voice a little, speaking lower as he shook the candlestick in his hands. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but Liam was certainly not expecting the candle to reply to him. 

“Quit shaking me Liam, I’m gonna hurl.” 

Startled, Liam dropped the candelabra on the floor letting out a not so manly shriek. Holy shit, the candle just talked and it sounded an a lot like “Mason?”

“Ow!” Masons voice filled the air making all three boys look down at the talking decor on the floor. 

Theo slowly leaned down picking up the candlestick, holding it a good arms length away from his body.

“We need to get out of here now.” Mason added the tiny anger filled expression on the candle’s face making Theo burst out into a fit of laughter.

“This is the greatest thing I’ve ever seen” Theo said laughing his ass off as he looked down at Mason. Liam snatched his best friend from the chimeras grip watching as Theo held his stomach from laughing so hard.

“Are you okay Mas?” Liam asked concerned.

“I’m a goddamn candle Liam do I look like I’m okay!?” 

“Oh my god look at his face. It’s all tiny and angry.” Theo continued to laugh as he wiped the tears from his face. 

Liam continued to ignore Theo, keeping his focus on Mason. “We will fix this don’t worry, have you seen Corey?” he asked as he looked around the large room, trying to pinpoint any furniture that stood out or looked different. This whole situation was even weirder than the Grease universe they were trapped in. At least they all had been human in that one. Now his best friend was a fucking candle, Theo was once again his friggin love interest, and any second now Gabe would show up with a gun ready to murder his ass for being the stupid Beast. His life sucked.

“You and Nolan look on this floor. Mason and I will check upstairs for Corey.” Liam told the chimera before heading quickly up the stairs. Everything was silent as he looked around for Corey and Liam was relieved, he needed time to think and get a grip on this whole situation. Of course he couldn’t catch a break and Mason was opening his stupid tiny candle mouth.

“Sooo are we just going to ignore the fact that Theo is once again the hot chick you fall for in the movie?” Mason questioned as they continued the search for his boyfriend. 

“Yes that is exactly what we are gonna do because I hate to break this too you, but me getting with Theo is probably the least of my worries.” Liam grumbled as he picked up a shoe, giving it a shake before tossing it across the room when he got no response. He let out a sigh as he sat on the bed putting his head in his hands. “I don’t know what to do Mas. We are trapped in this stupid universe and I don’t know how to get out of here. I’m not cut out for this.” he groaned.

“Liam we will get out of movie in no time don’t stress about it.”

“It’s not just about the movie...I’m- I shouldn’t be in charge. Scott made me the unofficial alpha to protect Beacon Hills and where am I? I’m playing friggin pretend while Beacon Hills is in danger. Scott should have never trusted me, I’m not like him. I’m selfish. You heard the witch...all I want is to be normal, to live my life free from all this supernatural shit, I can’t protect anyone.” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it. Liam from day one all you’ve done is protect people. You put everyone above yourself every time. You don’t let your anger stand in your way and when your scared you do everything in your power to still keep everyone safe. You don’t think Scott wants to be normal? Of course he does. That’s why he’s gone in the first place. Him, Lydia, Stiles, Malia, all of them are off living there lives...going to school, seeing the world because they want normalcy. We all do and you don’t need to be ashamed of wanting it to.” Mason replied.

“You know it’s really weird listening to your advice when you look like that. Your like a waxy Jiminy Cricket or something.” Liam chuckled as he looked down at his best friend. Mason was right. He had to stop comparing himself to Scott, no matter how much his alpha inspired him, they were two different people. He may not be an official alpha, but he had his own pack to look out for. “Thank you Mas” 

A knock from outside tore their attention away from each other. At least Theo was polite enough go give them a heads up before walking in. “Sorry to break up the emotional conversation, but we found something.” the chimera said as he leaned against the doorframe. Liam couldn’t pinpoint the expression on his face, but Theo kind of looked freaked out. 

“Is it Corey?” Mason spoke up hoping the two had managed to locate his boyfriend. 

“Uh yeah, that and...you know what it’s probably just easier if you come with me.” Theo muttered before exiting the room leaving Liam and Mason to follow after him. 

Once Mason and Liam made their way downstairs they were met with Theo and Nolan standing in front of a bunch of furniture. There were dishes, teacups, wardrobes, so many talking inanimate objects no wonder Theo had looked so scarred. “Um hello.” Liam greeted awkwardly not knowing how to exactly spark up conversation with a bunch of household objects. Liam watched in horror as a teacup moved, bouncing up towards the end of the table before the teapot was stopping it from moving any closer. 

“Careful Stiles. Move any further and you’ll fall.” Lydia’s voice came from the teapot scolding the teacup who was apparently Stiles. Liam’s eyes widened and his gaze immediately snapped over to Theo and Nolan. Nolan looked terrified while Theo’s expression slowly transitioned to one of amusement. He watched as the chimera covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from laughing. 

“I’ll be fine Lyd’s relax.” Stiles said before turning so he was facing Liam completely. Oddly enough after the initial shock, Liam didn’t find the teacup slowly turning towards him to be all that creepy, that was until it opened it mouth. “So pretty boy over there is the one you have to bone to get us back to normal right?” Stiles asked making Liam choke on his spit. 

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice filled the air but Liam was to busy trying to get over the fact that what was suppose to be an innocent kid teacup in the movie turned into Stiles inappropriately asking about his apparent sex life with Theo. Now that he thought about it every person they encountered so far was more like themselves despite appearing as their character. Mason and Stiles were addressed by their names instead of Chip and Lumiere. Was this the witches way of making it feel more realistic to him?

“Please excuse his bluntness, we wouldn’t to scare our lovely guest away.” Lydia said softly making all eyes land on Theo whose face shockingly turned beet red from being the center of attention.

“Me? Yeah no I’m good… it’s fine, you didn’t um scare me or anything.” Theo sputtered just as awkwardly as Liam, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“I’m just saying if they get freaky it will break the curse sooner.” Stiles mumbled, yelping when he was smacked by a feather duster which Liam assumed was Malia. 

“Wait! What if the inappropriate tea cup is right?! Maybe it will break the curse in two ways.Liam won’t be the beast and we won’t be trapped in the movie anymore.” Nolan spoke up, his own eyes widening from the connection he just made. 

“I’m not fucking Liam just to go back home.” Theo rebutted glaring at Nolan like he was insane. 

“Don’t be so crude Theo, at least be romantic and call it making love.” Mason teased which resulted in a clock shoving him. At least they knew where Corey was now. Liam should have figured the couple would be the duo from the movie, Cogsworth and Lumiere. 

“You have to get together in some way or the curse will never be lifted.” A dish spoke, which Liam now recognized was Scott. 

“He is right. We don’t have time, the last petal on the rose will fall soon and then it will be too late.” Malia joined in.

“You are all insane.” Theo scoffed. Liam couldn’t help but feel hurt that Theo found the idea of being with him so crazy. Of course the chimera wouldn’t feel the same way about him. Hell Theo was doing everything in his power to avoid his gaze. 

“But what if that's the only way for us to leave?” Nolan spoke up again testing not only Theo’s patience but his too.

“No, I’m not going to do it just because you all want to go home. Not when I…” Theo stopped speaking, his jaw clenching when his eyes finally landed on Liam. The beta could see the hesitation in his green eyes, see the way that Theo was holding something in that he so desperately wanted to say. “Just forget it.” he grumbled before storming off. 

“He’ll be back soon Liam, don’t worry.” Lydia said in a comforting tone that made him feel like he was talking to the Lydia from his universe. It made him realize how much he missed having the rest of the pack around. He let out a shaky breath, one he didn’t even realize he was holding. It wasn’t like Theo could actually leave, he was stuck in this universe along with the rest of them. But he still feared Theo leaving, he always had. Like the chimera would just pack up and go without so much as a goodbye. He couldn’t think about those things now, not when he had to figure out how to get home. So he pushed his thoughts about Theo down, those feelings would have to wait. 

Theo on the other hand was letting all those feelings resurface. He was so good at keeping his emotions at bay but whenever it came to Liam he couldn’t control himself. He was so hopelessly in love with the Beta it drove him crazy. That’s why he ran to the nearest room in the huge castle. Pushing the doors open to the ballroom with a sigh. The witch thought this was some joke, making him the person Liam would fall in love with in the films just to shove it in his face that it would never happen. He could never have what he so desperately wanted. 

“You’ve got it bad for that boy, you know?” A familiar voice filled the air startling the chimera and making him jump with a frightened Yelp.

“Jesus Fuck-“ he jumped, furrowing his brow when his eyes landed on the grand piano in the center of the room. “Mrs Geyer?” 

“Please Theo, call me Jenna. Mrs Geyer makes me feel old.” She spoke to which Theo could do nothing but nod his head, mouth gaped open like a fish. This universe was so weird. “Now you want to tell me why your hiding in here when you should be telling Liam how your feeling?” She asked tone making Theo think that if she had hands they would be on her hips as she scolded him.

“Because it’s not that simple.” Theo sighed running his hand through his hair. “Our lives aren’t actually like Disney films...I can’t just break into song and tell him how much I care about him or spew some sappy nonsense in an ugly ass yellow suit while we slow dance in a ballroom. That’s not our life, that’s not realistic….I can’t comfort him and tell him that I love him. I don’t know how to stop him from feeling like his evil just because the witch made him the Beast, how to stop him from thinking he’s a monster because he is the farthest thing from one...I don’t know how to tell him that he should be Belle because he is the closest thing to beautiful I have ever seen.” Theo rambled finding it hard to stop once he got going. He loved Liam so much it hurt. 

“You just did.” Jenna said suddenly making Theo’s breath hitch as he turned to look behind him. His heart was pounding in chest when he spotted Liam looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. This was it. This was where he ruined everything, months of friendship, of having someone treat him like he was finally a person, gone because he had to get his stupid feelings involved. 

“Liam I-“ 

Nolan stormed into the room eyes wide and full of panic, forcing the two to look away from each other. “Gabe, he’s here with a mob full of people.” he warned as he panted trying to catch his breath. A loud bang filled the air as the doors to the castle were broken open, they were to late. The crowd of angry villagers taunted and shouted “Kill the Beast!” over and over again making Liam flinch. It brought back memories of the Anuk-ite, of the groups of people from all over town wanting to tear him apart and watch him die. 

“Grab Mason and Corey and get out of here.” Liam said standing his ground. He wouldn’t run, there was no point. “Go Nolan now!” he shouted stopping the freckled boy from refusing. He watched as Nolan ran from the room before turning his gaze to Theo.

“Don’t even try it. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You are human here Theo, you can get hurt.” 

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving you.” Theo replied his tone telling Liam that this wasn’t up for discussion. 

Gabe stormed into the ballroom, gun in his hand as he looked at Liam with disgust on his face. It made Liam’s stomach sink, he remembered that look. Gabe looked at him with the same expression before he punched him over and over again in the classroom. He was torn from his thoughts when Gabe began to speak. “Theo thank god, I thought this monster killed you.” he spat sending a glare Liam’s way. 

“The only monster here is you.” Theo said as he moved so he was standing in front of Liam, blocking the beta’s body with his own. 

Liam watched as Gabe’s eyes flickered over to him before settling back on Theo. “This creature has you under its spell. There’s no way you could care for such a hideous monster. Join me Theo, will rid the world of this beast and live happily ever after.” 

“I already told you there was no way in hell I was marrying you. As for Liam, if you want to kill him, you’re gonna have to go through me first.” Theo growled out as he inched closer to Gabe. He was no disney princess he wasn’t going to stand here and let something happen to Liam. Besides if he remembered correctly nothing happened to Belle. But of course the witch wasn’t going to stick to the movie entirely.

In a matter of seconds Gabe was shoving him into a wall, body pressed up against as he wrapped his hand around his neck. Theo’s eyes widened and his hand shot up to wrap around Gabe’s wrist, trying to loosen the boy’s grip around his neck. But Gabe was stronger, he had the upper hand and his grip around Theo’s throat only grew tighter. “Did you really think the two of you could be together Theo? That I would let that happen?”he shouted pressing harder against the chimera’s body. “You’re powerless here Theo. You can’t save him, Liam will die like the beast that he is.” he laughed watching as Theo choked, eyes fluttering closed as he grew weaker. Black spots danced in his vision until suddenly a loud roar filled the ballroom, and he was being dropped to the ground gasping for air. 

“Don’t touch him!” Liam growled out, eyes flashing gold as he held Gabe by the throat, but the young hunter wasn’t intimidated. 

“You love him don’t you?” Gabe laughed making Liam growl and tighten his grip even more. “You think he would ever love a monster like you.”

Liam was panting, all he could see was red and with every word that Gabe said he felt the anger pumping through his veins. He stuck out his claws read to slash Gabe’s throat when he heard what Gabe called him. A monster. His mind went back to all the things Theo said when he walked into the ballroom. He dropped the hunter on the floor as took control. “I’m not a monster.” he said before shoving Gabe hard. “Leave now and don’t come back.” he warned. When Gabe ran, Liam quickly rushed over to Theo’s side, helping the chimera stand up. Besides the bruising on his neck, Theo looked okay which meant Liam could finally breathe again.

“Thanks.” Theo choked out, voice sounding like he swallowed glass making the both of them grimace. “Wow that was fun, we should do it again sometime.” he joked trying to lighten mood which made Liam chuckle and roll his eyes. 

“Did you mean it?” Liam asked suddenly, voice quiet.

“What?” Theo asked furrowing his brow.

“What you said earlier...Did you mean it?” Liam clarified before biting at his lower lip worried. He looked up at Theo, his blue eyes hopeful and pleading that everything Theo just said was true. 

“Yes, Liam I can’t tell you enough how much I meant it.” Theo replied doing everything in his power to stop himself from kissing Liam right on the spot. He had never felt so nervous in his life, he wasn’t one to get butterflies in stomach or feel so in love that his heart would skip a beat, but he felt all of that with Liam.

“Good.” Liam replied a smile filling his face as he placed his hand on Theo’s cheek, blue eyes connecting with Theo’s green ones making him feel like it was the both of them against the world. “Because I love yo-“

A loud gunshot rang through the air making the words die on his tongue replacing them with a choking sound as his hand pressed against his stomach. He pulled away to see his palm coated in red, his pained gaze meeting Theo’s eyes as his knees buckled. 

“No!” Theo yelled as he gently lowered Liam to the ground, placing the beta’s head on his lap as he saw the blood coming from Liam’s side. No this can’t be happening, Liam knew how he felt, he knew that he loved him and now he.. “Liam! Hey look at me, I need you to keep your eyes open.” he pleaded as he pressed his trembling hands against the gunshot wound. 

“We can never catch a break can we.” Liam groaned when he felt Theo put pressure on his side. He coughed, blood coating his lips as he took Theo’s hand off of his side. “It’s too late, T.”

“No, Shut up. It’s not too late, Don’t talk like that.” Theo cried out, biting his lip to try and keep it from quivering but it was no use. He felt Liam’s hand on his cheek and he couldn't stop himself from letting a tear roll down his cheek. Once the first tear broke free, he couldn’t stop the others from falling.

“It’ll be okay…I-It was supposed to end this way.” Liam reassured, his own eyes filling with tears. His breathing was slowing down and sounded more like pained wheezing. Theo’s heart broke, he wanted nothing more than to be able to take his pain away. 

“What kind of fucked up Disney film is this?” he said, letting out a broken laugh that sounded more like a sob. 

Liam chuckled which was followed by a grimace, the action making a burning hot pain shoot through his side. “I-I love you Theo.” the beta choked out before his eyes slipped closed and he took his last breath. 

“Liam?” Silence filled the air, the only sound Theo could hear was the pounding of his own heart in his chest. “L-Liam please.” Theo begged, breath hitching when he was meet with no response. This wasn’t supposed to happen, Liam was suppose to heal after they told each other how they really felt, he was supposed to be okay. With trembling hands he lightly brushed the hair from Liam’s face. He could feel his control slipping, he may not be a chimera in this universe but he still needed his anchor. He rested his head against Liam’s chest, searching for his heartbeat. Pleading to hear the steady rhythm that kept him sane. But there was nothing. A sob escaped his throat and he couldn’t stop it. He closed his eyes, clutching at the beta’s t-shirt as he cried. 

It felt like hours had passed when Theo finally opened his eyes. Light blinded him as he was hit with tons of senses at full force, but when he tried to show his claws nothing happened. He furrowed his brow as the scent of dirt and trees filled his lungs. His eyes traveled around as he took in the scenery. He was in a forest, all by himself, with nothing but nature to keep him company. He sat up heart beat increasing, panic filling his body as only the thoughts of one person’s well being raced through his head. “LIAM?!” His voice echoed through the forest, but he was met with no reply. Where the hell was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you beautiful people!!


	4. Apology: Not a New Chpater

Dear Thiam Fam, 

I’ve been an incredibly crappy writer and I’m truly sorry for having not updated this story and just being so distant. A lot has been going on in my life and it’s been a big kick in the ass. I don’t want to be a Debby Downer nor do I don’t want to bore you with personal drama, you guys don’t deserve that. I’m sorry for letting everyone down with my cruddy updating schedule. I do want to get better and I’m gonna try I swear. I just wanted to say a huge thank you for all the love and support you guys have given me, not only on this story but on everything I’ve wtitten, I truly don’t deserve all of you and I definitely don’t get why you guys stick around for my mediocre fanfics but I really do appreciate all of you. You all rock and again I’m so sorry.

~Kay

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know what this, but I hope you like it! Feel free to let me know what you think :) Stay Awesome!!!!
> 
> Also if you have some movies or tv shows you want me to throw the Puppy Pack into let me know :D


End file.
